


Growing Sephiroth

by obsidians



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: I'm Innocent as A Lamb....not, M/M, She Made Me Do It!, Vegetable Pleasuring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 10:39:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14518674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obsidians/pseuds/obsidians
Summary: Cloud is obsessed and missing his lover's long dong and decides in his madness to grow it. Relax, it's funnier then it sounds folks. Inspired completely by Kalta79 and inspired by her story. This is a gift.





	Growing Sephiroth

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kalta79](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalta79/gifts).



Cloud moved through the sunlight with it angling on the rounded cheeks of his uncovered keister as the pink of his starfish shamelessly flashed it and the sun seemed to brighten in response.  
  
He'd left Tifa and gone back to his roots on his Mother's farm in Nibelheim.  
  
His PHS had found a new residence in a pile of rubble when even the placid Vincent has suggested in his conversation that he was a tad....touched in the head.  
  
Nibelheim wasn't the thriving town it had once been but, it was farm land and could be rendered fertile again and it had been.  
  
Cloud went to his garden wearing only a flowered apron as he did every day.  
  
He was germinating tomatoes, carrots, long beans, potatoes; and his long awaited his cucumbers. He was impatient for those!  
  
He dug a special hole for the special cukes he longed for, his prize winners.  
  
This seed he kissed as he placed it in the ground and introduced to the ground, the special fertilizer of his lover's feces he's lovingly preserved after fishing them out of the toilet, while Sephiroth slumbered after their love bouts. Glad he'd distracted him flushing them away. This was laced with this the Silver Man's spending in him as Cloud squatted over a pie plate to add them to his hordes of their love.  
  
Cloud leaned over to deposit the blessed seed into its bower and lovingly added the combination of their special defrosted fertilizer over the seed itself, before adding the top soil and kissed the fertile ground, before caressing his penis until he added his own live essences to bless their seed further.  
  
His exposed anus felt so lonely at that moment as it tightened on release and he longed for his lover's large dong to fill and take him to dizzying heights of euphoria that no woman could ever bestow on him.  
  
Every day, he went to the sunny patch and spilled his essences on it to encourage it to supply him with his much-needed love.  
  
And they grew, those cukes grew to portions unimagiable  
  
Everyday Cloud would pick a fresh one and head into his bedroom with a smile on his face that you would probably have to remove with surgery.....


End file.
